The present invention relates generally to filter systems, and particularly to a filter system for bilge water in pleasurecraft.
As is well known in the boating industry, tough new governmental regulations prevent the discharge of even small amounts of hydrocarbons (gasoline, diesel fuel, lubrication, hydraulic and synthetic oils, etc.) into the surrounding rivers, lakes and waterways. This becomes an issue for disposing of bilge water, which of course must be removed from the bilge of the boat on a constant basis. The oils and fuels can drain into the bilge, and contaminate the water. The oils and fuels must be removed before the bilge water is pumped overboard, to avoid fouling the environment and the payment of stiff fines.
The discharge water system for a boat typically includes a primary bilge discharge system. The primary bilge discharge system conventionally includes a pump operable when the water in the bilge collects above a predetermined level. The pump is connected by plumbing to an outlet port in the boat hull to discharge the bilge water overboard. A float switch or other mechanical or electrical device sends a command signal to operate the pump when the water collects in the bilge above the predetermined level. While this system may have been appropriate in the past, as indicated above, this is unallowable in light of the new governmental regulations, at least without cleansing the discharge effluent before it is pumped overboard.
Various systems are known for removing at least some of the hydrocarbons in bilge water before the bilge water is pumped overboard. It is believed most known systems are complicated and/or expensive, and are designed as a primary discharge system (that is, are installed as original equipment). This does not assist particularly the small pleasurecraft owner, with limited funds, and an existing bilge discharge system, from meeting the new governmental regulations. As such, it is believed there exists a need for a simple, relatively inexpensive, supplemental bilge filtration system, which can be installed in conjunction with the primary discharge system, to remove hydrocarbons in bilge water before the bilge water is pumped overboard.
The present invention provides a novel and unique supplemental bilge filtration system for the discharge water filtration system on a boat. The system is simple, relatively inexpensive, and can be installed in conjunction with the primary discharge system, to effectively remove hydrocarbons in bilge water before the bilge water is pumped overboard.
The supplemental bilge filtration system of the present invention includes a filter assembly with filter media for removing hydrocarbons in bilge water passing through the media; and a pump operable when the water in the bilge rises to a level below the level which operates the primary bilge discharge system. The pump for the supplemental bilge filtration system forces the bilge water through the filter assembly, and then through plumbing connected to an outlet port in the hull of the boat. The supplemental bilge filtration system discharges essentially hydrocarbon-free bilge water from the boat.
The pump for the supplemental bilge filtration system is operable upon receipt of a command signal to pump bilge water through the media in the filter assembly. A float switch or other mechanical or electrical device is provided to send the command signal to the pump when water in the bilge collects to the level below the predetermined level.
The filter assembly for the supplemental bilge filtration system preferably includes a primary filter element and a secondary filter element. The elements include hydrocarbon-absorbing media, and are connected in series. The elements are preferably replaceable. A pressure switch connected to a remote indicating device provides an indication to the operator when the primary filter element becomes clogged or spent. The switch also shuts down the pump for the supplemental bilge filtration system to avoid hydrocarbon discharge.
The primary bilge discharge system can remain operable as a redundant bilge water discharge system for the boat.
Further features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following specification and attached drawings.